PMI
The PMI process may seem complicated, but it is quite simple. Create backup files of all maps before continuing. Create another backup folder with subfolders for whatever mods are done. 1: Make a folder called PMI 2: In that, make a folder called build and BSP 3: Open HMT, and select an unchanged multiplayer map (death island for example) 4: Go to tools->Extract->Batch Extract. When it says where, select the build folder and click Extract Metadata. Then Extract 5: Minimize that small window, and go to Tools->Extract-> BSP/Model sections. Extract it to the BSP folder 6: When those are finished, open up any single player map (a30 for example) 7.1: If a vehicle (pelican) is wanted, open up the vehicle tab and select pelican(or anything else). Click the Recursive box, and save the meta to the build folder. 7.2: If an AI is wanted, select the biped, the actv, the actr, and recursively save their metas to the build folder. The actual AI process will be explained later 8: Go to Tools->Generate offset list/CSV file(something like that, it is at the bottom of the Tools dropdown bar) 9: Save the file to the PMI folder. 10: Go to Tools->Extract->Raw model. 11: Select the CSV file in the PMI folder 12: Find a model (pelican, or whatever, the pelican is the example), click it, and extract it to PMI->Build->Vehicles->(The vehicle)/Pelican, and save it. 13: Minimize all windows, and go to the maps folder in the Halo: Combat Evolved directory. Copy death island/(The map) into the build folder. 14: Open HMT again, and go to Tools->Model Decrapper/BSP Builder 15: Right-click the big white box, and add the required models that are extracted. (For the pelican, go to PMI->Build->Vehicles->Pelican, and select the file) 16: For the bottom three boxes, Click browse and go to the BSP folder and click the required file. 17: Hit the big black bar at the bottom 18: When that is finished, open up the PMI->BSP folder, and find deathisland.sbsp.meta, or the chosen map, and copy it. 19: Paste it into the PMI->Build->Levels->Test->Death island/(The map) 20: Go back to HMT, and go to Tools->Rebuild Map. 21: Browse for the map, and click fill in all 22: Right-click the big white box, and click add. Go to PMI->Build->Vehicles->Pelican/(The Vehicle) 23: Select EVERY file,(FILE, not the FOLDERS) in there. Then Click add, and do the same for the bitmaps, effects, and shaders 24: Click Rebuild map. If done correctly, no errors should be received. When it asks for new vertices/indices, find the files in the PMI->BSP folder. MAKE SURE to select the new files. Then use the modified offset. 25: Open the PMI->Build folder and copy the deathisland.map.rebuild.map and paste it onto the desktop. Rename it to deathisland.map 26: Open HMT again, and open the new deathisland.map file on the desktop. Go to Vehicles and find the pelican. Go to seat, and rename P-driver, to W-driver, allowing it to be driven 27: Copy the meta, and paste it over the scorpion's meta 28: Hit the save button, and close HMT 29: Open the Halo:CE maps directory and move the deathisland.map file into it. Click replace 30: Close all windows, and start up Halo:CE 31: Create a 2-player LAN game and load death island. As long as the process was done correctly, it should have a normal pelican sitting in front of each base Instructions for AI: 1: After making the map with the actr, actv, and bipd of, say, an elite, open up Halo Hacking Tools v5 2: Open the map, and go to vehicles 3: Find the ghost, and replace the actv (second from the bottom) with the elite actv 4: Save it and close HHT 5: Start Halo:CE, and if a ghost is come across, the elite will fire. If all done correctly, it should have fighting AI and drivable wraiths, pelicans, and lifepods!